The Five Magicians
by Lovely Wanderer
Summary: When five strong solo acts get mysterious tarot cards, they come together for one crazy year. Filled with plotting, planning, traveling, and maybe even love, read to find out what happens to the Five Horsemen in one completely amazing year. (Jack/OC)
1. The Illusionist

**Hello. This is my first-ever fan fiction that I've posted, and I think that's awesome. I have been obsessing over the movie Now You See Me lately. I just think it's awesome. So awesome in fact, that I've have taken up card tricks as a little hobby. It's really fun. But this is just me saying that I don't own the movie, just the story and my OC. You guys know the drill. Without further ado, I present:**

The Five Magicians

Lovely Wanderer

Chapter 1 - The Illusionist

Night time is the best time. It's my time to shine. Quite literally. I set up shop near the entrance of Washington Square Park just as the sun was setting. Time to do my thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please gather around!" A few people actually did what I asked. I continued.

"My name is Dana Voris and I am the next greatest magician. What I am about to show you is going to blow your mind. It may be real to some, it may be fake to others, but I call it magic." I got a polite round of applause. I always loved giving that little speech.

"Now, does anyone here have a lighter or a match that I could use? Come on, don't be shy! You sir, in the red shirt, come on up here. What's your name?"

"Micheal."

"Micheal, do you have a lighter or a match that I could use?"

"Yeah, let me just get it here for ya." He felt around in his pockets until he found his lighter.

"I want you to show it to everybody here. Hold it up, there you go. Now, tell me, where did you get this?"

"Uh, Cat's Corner Store on 8th and Market."

"Good, good. Now, I would like you to light it and hold it out in front of me." He did what I told him to do. "Don't flinch, just hold it steady."

Micheal nodded, focusing on my instructions. I slowly reached out to the flame and wrapped my hand around it. People gasped and held their breath, waiting to see if I would get burned. Naturally, I didn't. I slowly took my hand away. The flame was no longer on the lighter. Micheal's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Thank you Micheal, for letting me use your lighter."

He was too flabbergasted to say anything, so he just nodded and stepped back to join the growing crowd. I opened my hand and there it was, the flame, flickering in my hand. I started to play with it, making it roll over my knuckles, tossing it in the air and catching it. I was even able to make it bigger and I balanced it on my head. Everyone just stood there watching in awe. I never got tired of it. For my finale, I tossed it up in the air one last time. As it fell, I caught it in my mouth. I took a few steps back, took a deep breath, and blew a huge pillar of fire out of my mouth. The crowd cheered. I gave them a big smile and bowed.

"Thank you for staying to watch me folks! Thank you Philadelphia, the greatest city ever! Thank you everyone! Goodnight!"

I bowed again. As the crowd dispersed, people tossed money into my bag laying open on the ground. Once the crowd was gone, I grabbed my bag and headed home, sifting through the money I collected, estimating how much I got. But then I spied something at the bottom. It wasn't a bill. I pulled it out to get a better look at it. It was a tarot card.

On it was a picture of a beautiful woman kneeling on the ground with two vases, one in each hand. She was filling one up with water from the river on one side of her and watering a small olive tree on the other side. Above her was a big bright star. That's what the tarot card was. The Star. I flipped the card over. On the other side was a picture of an eye. Well, more like _the _Eye. Below, it read:

_March 29  
_

_4:44 PM_

_45 East Evan Street_

_NY, NY_

Looks like I'm going to New York.


	2. Meeting

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It also occurred to me that I use the word awesome a lot. But, I like that word. So it's okay. Here is Chapter 2! Before anything else though, this is where I'm supposed to say I don't own the movie or any of the characters. I only own my character, Dana, and this particular story. Enjoy!**

Lovely Wanderer

Chapter 2 - Meeting

I took a deep breath before crossing the street to the apartment building that turned out to be the address on the card. I spotted a red headed woman about to walk into the building. She looked REALLY familiar. Then it clicked.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're Henley Reeves!" She turned around to face me.

"That's my name. You got a card too?"

I held mine up. "Yep." I let out an excited laugh. "I still can't believe it. You're Henley Reeves. I've seen all your stuff, in person on more than one occasion. I have to say that I'm a huge fan. I'm Dana by the way. And just between you and me, you're much better without that Daniel Atlas."

She gave me a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Dana. And thank you."

"Henley?" A voice behind us said. Turning to look at the owner, it was none other than J. Daniel Atlas himself.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered under my breath.

"Danny? Hi."

"So you got a card too, huh?" He was either completely oblivious to my presence, or he was completely ignoring me.

"Mmhmm," she held up hers.

"Well, that's good for you. Now I want you to stay here while I check everything out, don't come in until I get you," he was about to walk in when she stopped him.

"Hey Danny, I'm not your assistant anymore," she said as she walked in. He trailed behind her and I slipped in behind him. There was some weird sort of tension between them. It was definitely prominent when they bickered back and forth while climbing the stairs. When we rounded the corner to the sixth floor, we stopped in our tracks. An older man was standing with his back against the door to apartment 6A. He looked us over.

"Oh. Well seeing as I'm not the only one, let me be the first to kick my ego to the curb."

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. Daniel finally noticed me.

"When did you get here?"

"I walked up with you."

He just shrugged at his lack of observation. He walked over to the door to open it. The man stepped away from it. "The doors locked."

"Is it?" Danny tried to open it.

"Now don't tell me, Helen? No, Henley."

"It's on her coffee cup," Daniel and I both said at the same time.

"Thanks for keeping me honest. That wasn't mentalism by the way, just an observation. Second observation, you are beautiful. Both of you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"That was nice. Very good, very polished bit. I just want to say that I know who you are and I don't want you to do your mentalism thing on me. Especially since we don't know who brought us here or why we are here."

Daniel just kind of rambled on as he gave up on trying to open the door. He also tried to shake the guy's hand, but ended up getting the finger. Quite the chemistry we go going on here.

"Sh sh sh sh. I'm sensing . . . I'm sensing that _you_ are a control freak," he told Danny. Danny looked taken aback by that statement.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

Henley butted into the conversation. "It doesn't take a mentalist to figure out that you are a control freak."

A full blown argument as about to erupt when a guy about my age came up the stairs. His eyes flitted over all of us, but landed on Daniel.

"No way. J. Daniel Atlas. I've seen everything you've ever done. I'm your . . . I like idolize you. I'm Jack by the way."

Daniel went to shake his hand. He didn't get the finger this time.

"A true fan. Nice to meet you."

"Question, did you get a card?" The older man asked. I didn't catch his name if he said it.

"Yeah, let me just get it," he rummaged around in his bag until he found it and showed it to us. "Death."

I held up mine. "The Star."

"The High Priestess," Henley said.

Daniel showed his. "I got the lover."

Henley coughed. "Three minutes."

I held back a giggle at that comment.

"Meritt McKinney by the way. The Hermit."

"So what are we waiting for?" Jack asked.

"The doors locked," the rest of us answered at the same time.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing, nothing is ever locked."

He took out lock picking tools from his pocket and knelt down to open the door.

"Wait, how do we know if this is the right apartment?" I asked, worried that we were going to break into someone's home.

"Do you doubt my mentalism skills?" Meritt asked, feigning hurt.

"No, no, I was just wondering."

Within seconds, Jack had the door open. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was a little impressed. We all cautiously went inside.

"Wow, and I thought that my apartment was nasty," Meritt muttered under his breath.

"It's freezing in here," Jack said.

That was true. You could see your own breath. Everyone took a different room to see what, if anything was there. I walked into a room that looked like it could be a bedroom if it had a bed. Instead of a bed, it was crammed full of boxes. I walked inside and peered in a few. They were chock full of papers. What was on the papers, I didn't know. I hear footsteps come up behind me. It was Jack.

"What do you think all of this is for?" He asked me, also taking a look at the contents of some boxes.

"The Eye. It has to be. And that means that all of us are going to be spending a lot more time together," I say looking at him sideways.

He offered me a smile. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing."

I slightly blushed and turned to leave the room to rejoin the others. In what looked like the living room, there was a white card, white rose, a vase filled with water, and a symbol of some sort carved into the floor.

"What does that card say?" I asked.

Daniel picked up. "Now you don't," he read.

Henley picked up the rose and put it in the vase. "A rose by any other name," she recited.

The water trickled out of the vase and flowed to the symbol, filling it up. Then it dropped and fog came out. Everyone took a step back with a chorus of "whoas", while I took a step forward.

"What are you doing? It's gas!" Jack told me.

I ran my fingers through the fog. "No it's not, its dry ice. Did you do this Henley?"

"No, but I want to meet the ones who did. Did you do this Danny?"

"No, did you?" He asked Jack.

He still had a look of awe on his face. "I wish."

"Why didn't anyone as if I did it?" Meritt asked a little hurt.

"Well did you?" I asked him.

"No."

Daniel was trying to get the lights to come on, but it didn't work.

"Electricity is out," Jack said.

"Well let's see," said Meritt as he turned a light bulb, trying to get it to come on.

Instead, it seemed as if he turned on projectors. Blue beams of light shot out from four projectors mounted on the walls. They came together and what was in front of us was completely amazing.

"It's a show," stated Henley as we gathered around the image.

"It's blueprints for a show," Daniel corrected.

"You were right," Jack told me.

"What?"

"I guess we are going to be spending more time together after all."


	3. Now We Don't

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing, following, and favorite-ing! I hope you guys like this chapter, because it didn't turn out the exactly the way I wanted it. But I'm posting it anyways because I have Chapter 4 in the works. I hope you like my Meritt bit I added. That bit was the most fun for me to write. Also, this is where I'm supposed to say that I don't own the movie, just this story I created. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Lovely Wanderer

Chapter 3 – Now We Don't

The blueprints disappeared. Everyone was silent.

Meritt voiced everyone's thoughts. "Now what?"

"Now we don't," I said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I said now we don't. It's like that card says. We don't do anything until we get more instructions."

Daniel scowled. He sure didn't like letting some unknown being control what we were going to do. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound.

"And there are our instructions now," Meritt said, heading for the door.

He came back with a box in hand. I stood next to Meritt to check out the box.

"Who are the Five Horsemen?" I asked, reading the address on the box. I already knew the answer, but I just decided to voice what everyone was thinking.

"I believe that would be us," Daniel answered.

"That's a weird name. Kind of silly if you ask me," I said.

"Well, no one was asking you. Whoever set this up, clearly, already had this name in mind," Daniel retorted.

"It was just my opinion. No need to shoot it down."

"Meritt, what's in the box?" Jack interrupted, a little loudly, before an argument could ensue.

"Instructions. But I can't get it open."

I pulled out my pocket knife. "Here let me open it."

Meritt handed me the box and I quickly opened it up. Inside of it were envelopes, one for each of us. I took mine out and passed the box around.

"Ready?" Henley asked. The rest of us just nodded and we all opened our envelopes. I pulled out a letter. It read:

_Dana,_

_Move out of your apartment. Bring only things you need. Sell or give away everything else. Quit your 'profitable' job. You have one week. In that week, you may want to explain to your loved ones about your absence. You will be gone for one year. When the week is up, you will be staying at the following address until told otherwise._

_The Plaza Hotel_

_Fifth Avenue_

_New York, New York_

_Meet the other Horsemen in the lobby at 4:44 PM. Once there, wait for further instructions._

I looked inside my envelope again. There was a hotel key card for the Plaza. Everyone finished reading their letters.

"Now what should we do?" Henley asked. "Maybe we should get something to eat. Is anyone else hungry?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

"How about pizza?" Jack asked.

No one protested, so we headed out to the pizza place a few blocks away.

"I think so too," Meritt said, waling beside me.

"Do you always do that?" I asked, annoyed.

"Do what?" Meritt innocently replied.

"Comment on other people's thoughts like that."

"Nah, only the special few sweetheart."

"That's not my name."

"It is for me."

"Fine," I said in annoyance.

We got to the pizza place and the waiter took our orders. We sat in silence, not really knowing where to start. I took a crack at it.

"This is crazy."

"What is?" Henley asked.

"This whole thing. Think about it. How many magicians are in America? And out of all of those, only five got picked. Us five. Why us in particular? What makes us so special that whoever is in charge of us actually picked us? And who are we working for exactly? Why are they being so secretive, with all the letters and the blueprints?"

No one knew how to answer me.

"Wow. You thought about all that stuff in the time it took us to walk here? That's impressive," Daniel said, leaning back in his seat.

"Mr. J. Daniel Atlas, did I just hear a compliment come out of your mouth? I'm honored!" I joked.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it kid. That may be the only one I ever give you."

"So what did your letter say? Mine was along the lines of: pack up your things, say goodbye to your loved ones, and meet the others at this hotel," Jack said.

Everyone just nodded.

"These people at The Eye, our benefactors, must be extremely wealthy," Meritt said.

"Why do you say that?" Henley asked.

"Just look at the hotel we're staying at. And the room, more like suite, number is big, probably on the top floor."

"So where were you guys when you got your tarot cards?" Daniel asked.

"After I finished my show, I found it floating around in my tank. I'm an escape artist for those of you who don't know," Henley explained.

"I had just pick pocketed a guy and was looking through his wallet. My tarot card was in my jacket pocket. I usually do sleight of hand tricks, but I can do some other things. I can throw cards really well too," Jack told us.

"I found mine in my bag after I finished my street performance. I was looking through the money I collected and, there it was. I'm an illusionist," I explained to everyone.

"I found my card when I was packing up a few of my things after my little show. You guys all know what my specialty is," Meritt said.

"I found mine in my pocket, after I finished up a spectacular show, if I do say so myself. My specialty is in card tricks, but I'm not limited to just that," Daniel explained.

"I'm sure that beautiful young woman, Nicole, thought it was a spectacular show as well," Meritt said to Daniel. He looked confused.

"What?"

"I mean, she _was_ your biggest fan after all. Emphasis on _was_. You just had to kick her out of your place when you found your card, not in your pocket, but in your shoe. Why was there a shoe lying on the side table next to your couch anyways? Is your apartment really that messy? I mean, if you're going to bring some ladies home, at least have the decency to do it in a somewhat clean place. Am I right?"

Everyone was speechless. Yes, Meritt was a mentalist, but no one thought he could be that accurate. Especially since the look on Daniel's face told us that Meritt was right. Daniel didn't say anything as he went to the bathroom in a huff. I burst out in laughter.

"That was great! Do you do that a lot?" I asked Meritt.

"Nah, only to the special few. And in this case, Danny Boy was definitely special."

He looked really pleased with himself.

"So what kind of illusions can you do?" Henley asked, steering the conversation in a different direction.

"Oh, I can do all sorts of things. Like making things disappear and reappear," I said as I unfolded my napkin and covered my drink with it. I raised my hand and smacked the top of the glass. My hand hit the table where the glass was, and the glass was gone.

"I especially like fire."

I reached out to the small candle that was burning on our table and took the flame. I played with the flame a bit and then set the napkin on fire. Once the napkin burnt up, the glass reappeared, as did the flame on the candle.

"But I just say that I'm an illusionist."

"That's pretty impressive sweetheart."

"Impressive? That was just plain awesome!" Jack exclaimed.

"I agree with that statement," said Henley.

"It was a little cool," Daniel said, sliding into his chair.

"So you give me a compliment for thinking, but you don't give me one for my clearly superior magic? The nerve!"

A fire flashed behind Daniel's eyes when I said that my magic was superior. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting to see what Daniel would do. Fortunately, he let it slide.

"Hey, I told you that complements from me were going to be hard to come by."

At that point, our food came, so we spent the rest of the time getting to know each other a bit more. I could tell that, despite all the tension between Daniel, Meritt, and Henley, the Tension Triangle I call it, we would have a really magical year.

Pun intended.


End file.
